Forbidden Fantasy
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Because when you're that in love you tend to forget that your best friend is trying to sleep just down the hall.  Dotty


**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Fast and the Furious, Fast & Furious or any of its characters, merchandise, TV/film rites, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

><p><span>Summery <span>

ONE SHOT – Because when you're that in love you tend to forget that your best friend is trying to sleep just down the hall. (Dotty)

"Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished and persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot."

Dedicated to **Tashana Ambrosia**

* * *

><p><em>Hot temptations,<em>  
><em>Sweet sensations,<em>  
><em>Infiltrating through,<em>  
><em>Sweet sensations,<em>  
><em>Hot temptations,<em>  
><em>Coming over you,<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden Fantasy<strong>

It was the sound of the guestroom door rattling as someone moved in the hallway beyond that woke Vince from sleep. The thin wood shaking in its frame as if it were being shaken by a light breeze followed by the unmistakable sound of heavy breathing. Gasps and growls punctuated the night, sounds that were lost before they could become words.

"Shut up!" A husky famine voice snarled from out of the darkness, the warning seeping through the crack under Vince's door. "Shut up you dick or he'll hear us."

"What, V? He sleeps like a rock." The voice of his best friend replied, deep laughter coating every word. But the light feminine chuckle that filled the air was loud enough to cause Dom's voice to drop in warning, "Just keep it down Lett, last thing I want is him to start thinking 'bout you like this."

"Like you're in a position to tell me to keep _it_ down." Her soft words were already almost lost in even softer giggles but the end of her sentence dissolved into a high pitched cry somewhere between a sigh and a gasp.

You wouldn't need to be a genius to put two and two together and realise what the two were doing out there. Vince held his breath to the point where he all but stopped breathing as he heard the unmistakable rustle of clothing. Like a rock, he mentally chanted to himself, his lips pressed together, eyes tightly closed, as he tried to block out the sounds his ears were picking up.

Damn Dominic Toretto to hell and back, he thought sourly, his bedroom is just a few doors down, why did they have to go at it in the hall? Mia was staying over at a friend's house and her room was even closer if they wanted a thrill. Why did they have to pick right outside his room? Under normal circumstances he was a heavy sleeper, a very heavy sleeper, but lately he hadn't been sleeping much at all and both Dom and Letty knew that. So why on earth had they decide they had to –

"Fuck." The word was hissed out from between clenched teeth. The sound of his voice, the _way_ he said it, was new and unlike anything he'd ever heard Dom say before. The sound shut down his other senses and he tried not to wonder what Letty was doing to cause such a reaction.

Vince heard a wet pop and a small laugh and knew it had to be Letty, she was the girl out there Dom had called her by name after all. But he could easily have mistaken the laugh for that of a stranger. It sounded so unlike the girl he knew. The air smelled like youth. Dangerous.

"Do you like that?" The stranger purred her voice all teasing and dark round the edges. It really didn't sound like Letty. "I'm not gonna do all the work here _Papi_ you have to tell me what you like. Remember?"

It was not the voice of the sixteen-year-old piece of jailbait that he knew from the off set would be nothing but big trouble. Not the little greasemonkey who had followed Dom around like a love struck fool. This girl sounded older, more in control of both herself and the situation and Vince found himself wondering how many times they had done this.

"Stop it, baby." Dom whispered his voice soft but firm in a way that cut through the air. But there was a tremble in his tone that said that while his mouth was saying stop something else was hoping that she wouldn't. "No. Don't stop, but don't talk."

"I thought you liked it when I talk to you," The teen said and Vince could have sworn he _heard_ her lick her lips. "In fact think it's kind of obvious that you like it when I…"

"Tch." He clicked his teeth in mock annoyance and he shifted against the wall.

More wet noises, the sound of skin brushing against skin. He screwed his eyes so tightly shut that it almost hurt but still couldn't banished the pictures that projected themselves onto the inside of his eyelids. In his minds eyes he can see images of an ebony head between strained, masculine thighs, short well kept nails biting into taut flesh. When Dom joked that talking wasn't what Letty did best with her mouth was that what he had been referring to? Not the fact that she could curse better than most guys they knew but that should drive Dom to distraction with her mouth alone?

"I want you." Dom's voice broke through the air; hoarse and filled with an urgency that made the words blur together.

Vince's mental vision shattered and for a moment it felt as if couldn't breathe as he heard more rustling of clothing. How many times had they done this he wondered again? When did they start? How did someone _start_ something like that? How did Dom ended up with a child like Letty?

He wanted answers to all of it and to none of it. Were they both naked now, or just enough to do what they wanted? But most of all he wanted them to move down the hallway to Dom's room. To any room. But to move away from the room where he lay because try as he might Vince couldn't banish the image of Letty pressed up against the wall, her face flushed and her skirt rucked up around her hips.

"Turn round," He continued and Vince's insides twist tightly. "Up against the wall." He wanted to break their intimacy if only to send them scurrying to the room down the hallway and away from him.

"Slow this time." He heard Letty say, but there was a hint of desperation in her tone.

In his mind, he could see her up against the wall, shirt open and chest pressed into the paint work. Her soft skin all warm and dusky gold standing out in sharp contest to the magnolia paint that coloured the walls of the hall way. Her hair, thick dark coils, loose and tossed over one shoulder, looking back at Dom. And he thought that maybe they hadn't shed their clothes completely but just enough.

"Hard," The latina choked on her own breath. "Slow, but hard."

XXXXXXXXXX

Long after they were finished, spent, and sleeping soundly in Dom's room down the hall, Vince's eyes were still open. His head kept spinning. He couldn't sleep, wouldn't let himself for fear of the dreams that would come to him. Fear, because every time his eyes closed it was not Dom out in the hallway with Letty, it was him.

* * *

><p>(AN) Because even though Vince is crazy about Mia, with Dom and Letty getting it on all over the place, the guy's bound to have the odd fantasy about our fave latina.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big love and inspiration

Lamanth


End file.
